If Time Heals Wounds
by ImaginativeMentality
Summary: Story follows Gabrielle's travels
1. Chapter 1

This is a new type of story for the Xenaverse. It focuses not so much on Xena but Gabrielle. Now she is the new warrior princess. She must now stand against the forces of evil and protect the innocent. It the story takes place several years after Xena's initial death but we still find Gabrielle traveling The Land of the Pharaohs. What if Gabrielle took on a protégé?

Title : If Time Heals Wounds…

The sun rose as it normally did, with heat blazing from it's majestic face onto the forest of Egypt. Gabrielle was already awake. Sitting in her bed roll she watched the transformation of night to day and admired it's beauty. It made her think of Xena. Her friend. Her companion. Her soul mate. Gone from this realm but never from her heart. Gabrielle liked to believe that her friend was still watching over her, and that the sun's warmth was Xena's familiar embrace. The sands of time had changed Gabrielle. From simple villager to a fierce opponent. Some might have called her the Warrior Princess' successor but she would never accept the title. None could hold a candle to Xena, and she would not begin to try. In the days past the bard's hair had grown longer, but still remained short gently resting on her shoulders. She maintained the ragged trim not because she favored it but as a reminder of who she had become. Her innocence was long gone as was her staff and gold mane. Her muscles had grown and she was now steel rippling under soft skin. Her body showed evidence of battles, the most formidable a pink scar on the right side of her stomach medium in size. A spear had caught her unawares in one of her bouts and pierced her flesh until mid-shaft. She was forced to abandon the fight and tend to her wounds. Finding a quiet place Gabrielle broke the end of the spear and forced the head through to the other side before cauterizing it. The burn reflected as a symbol of her tenacity to live.

Despite her reputation the Bard still traveled alone. She dared not return to Greece for fear of running into Eve and explaining what happened in Jappa. Besides Greece held too many memories for her. Places she'd traveled with Xena. People she'd meet because of the Warrior and friends she made through her. She couldn't return absent her friend. She would have been doomed to one of two fates; blamed for the death of the mighty hero, or expected to fade away into history. As forgotten as the gods of Olympus themselves. Finally Gabrielle began packing her bags, her favorite weapons – the sais – dangling at her hip. Xena's chakram a precious memento wrapped safely in her bag. Although she'd been able to catch the signature weapon before, she had failed to be able to harness it's complete power unlike it's previous owner. When all of her morning chores was finished and the fire was put out the Amazon found her horse tied to a nearby tree as she'd left her the night before. Gabrielle soon discovered she didn't have the telepathy to talk animals either, the famous whistle that summoned Argo did not work on all horses. That she learned through trial and error. Untying the rope she hopped up onto her mount and urged her forward towards the market place. There she hoped to find food and supplies to last her long enough to make it to her next destination.

"Hyah!" Placing her ankles into the horse's side Gabrielle swept through the brush of the forest until she saw the familiar golden sands leading back to the city known as Cairo.

The Marketplace


	2. Chapter 2

The city of Cairo was a wonder to behold. Even more so on market days. Beautiful silks hung from the shops in the market. Vendors yelled out to would be buyers the quality of their merchandise. The people that ventured to the market themselves were majesty to behold. The women wore clothes befitting their station, the jewelry dangling from their bodies of the purest gold. Gems of ruby, sapphire, and emerald sparkled brightly from their wrist and necks. The men were shadowed by their servants the house slaves that were sworn to protect the masters of their house. Gabrielle always felt out of place with the sheer beauty these people exuded. She was dressed in her casual wear. A blouse cut strictly to fit the breast and level off at the stomach as not to be caught in her chest and midsection armor. Her shorts traveled to her knees, allowing the guards to cover her legs and calf from attack. Her sandals were fashioned to enclose the lower and upper ankle giving more stability for quick maneuvers in battle.

Although Gabrielle wore armor, she style was crafted to match her specific needs and talents. Were Xena's armor was heavier Gabrielle preferred a lighter set of metal. It allowed her several benefits the bulkier outfit of her partner denied her. For one, Gabrielle's chest was not as big as Xena's and the absence of a corset allowed her body to breathe more freely. The fierce Bard's wristlets secured her hand and wrist, allowing for a cleaner swipe of her weapon. The padding on her hands protected her not only from the elements but when she gripped weapons in her hands as a measure of disarming an opponent. Because Gabrielle carried the sais she changed her belt to be able to hold her blades. This did resemble Xena's hook that held her famous chakram. On each side a perfectly sharp steel weapon hung to her hips. The leg guards given to Gabrielle as a gift were meant to prevent an enemy swiping at her legs and taking her down. The advantages in included more protect for the back of her leg and allowed her added defense against arrows shot at her legs. The back armor was simple, it protected against swords, spears, and arrows that she could not see. The back armor was strapped together with her chest armor protecting her sides from attack as well. Looking at Gabrielle one would assume she was always ready for battle. But in truth she rather preferred the quieter times in nature away from everyone else when her guard could come down.

Once Gabrielle found the local barn area she slid off of her horse and walked her inside. Placing her horse in the stall Gabrielle gave her sole companion a friendly pat on the neck before paying for her feed. Every once in a while Hope needed a good rest. Naming the horse Hope had been an internal struggle. She knew the reason Xena named her horse Argo but after the loss of her friend Gabrielle needed a symbol of love. There had been no one under Xena she'd loved more than her wayward daughter. Naming the horse Hope meant a prayer for better days, a prayer for acceptance of a life without her soul mate, a cry for love to once again enter her heart. Although none of these things had happened yet. She still had "Hope". She smiled at her friend. That horse had saved her life in more than one fight. She tried to make sure her horse knew it was loved as well. When they stopped for a rest Gabrielle often unhitched the horse of all of t's materialistic burdens ands and allowed her to graze and drink water freely. Walking out of the barn Gabrielle holstered her weapon's belt on the stall. In Jappa she'd experienced a new formidable weapon. A throwing star or shuriken. She was hoping she could find throwing daggers at least comparable to the star.

As Gabrielle made her way back into the market place she was almost knocked down by a fleeting figure, yet from the shape of the body se instantly knew it was a woman. The girl was wrapped from head to toe in a cloth material. The only exposed part of her was her eyes. A daring emerald. As she ran the girl was dropping items of food. Bread, meats, grapes, grain etc. As Gabrielle bent down to retrieve it she noticed the girl kept running. As if not even quicksand it's self could stop her. She darted from vendor to vendor and around precious arts without touching it. Seem less as the blowing wind. However Gabrielle soon discovered the reason for her haste. Several guard were chasing after her. Although they did not move as gracefully as she did. Observing the scene unfolding before her Gabrielle stood stuck in space. Curious as if to follow behind the guards or ignore the entire scenario. Yet her choice was quickly removed from her hands when she heard a high pitched yelp from in the marketplace.


End file.
